


Вернуться домой или остаться

by Iam_Melmori



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Действие происходит после битвы Алисы и Бармаглота.
Relationships: Tarrant Hightopp/Alice Kingsleigh





	1. Пролог

\- Алиса, нет, не уходи, - Шляпник не хотел отпускать самую дорогую на эту чудовищную битву.

\- Я обязана, - Алиса произнесла это через силу, для нее это была горькая правда.

\- Но ты еще успеешь всех спасти. 30 минут погоды не сделают, - Шляпник подошел к ней и обнял. Так они стояли не больше минуты, но Алисе было тяжело стоять в доспехах.

\- Да, не сделают. Но я должна… - все, что успела она произнести. Шляпник впился поцелуем в ее губы.

Поцелуй был нежным, но настойчивым. Алиса тут же на него ответила. Поцелуй продолжался не больше десяти секунд, но для них он был вечен.

\- Алиса, обещай, что вернешься ко мне после битвы, - Шляпник смотрел на нее своими безумными глазами полными верой и надеждой.

\- Обещаю, - шепотом произнесла она, коснувшись тыльной стороной ладони его щеки, - Я обязательно вернусь к тебе.

Шляпник отпустил ее из своих объятий. Девушка направилась в сторону Бармаглота, перед этим взяв в руки меч. На полпути до ее ушей донеслась тихая и безумная фраза: «Я люблю тебя…»


	2. Возвращение к замку

Алиса стояла перед бездыханным телом Бармаглота, не веря в то, что она победила. Для нее все это было неожиданностью. Но в тот момент она поняла, это ее последний день, в Стране Чудес.

Вокруг что-то происходило: Красная Королева не хотела отдавать трон сестре, кричала, просила помощи. Но для Алисы вокруг был только белый шум.

Шляпник стоял и смотрел на свою любимую, он тоже понимал, что они видятся в последний раз. Он подошел к Алисе, взял ее руку и повел в замок Белой Королевы. Алиса, шаркая ногами, плелась за спешащим рыжим сумасшествием. Именно в этот момент Алиса начала приходить в себя.

\- Шляпник, подожди… - произнесла не слишком громко Алиса, но шляпник все прекрасно услышал и поспешил быстрее в замок, практически заставляя девушку в доспехах бежать за ним.

\- СТОЙ!!! – крикнула Алиса, и Шляпник встал как вкопанный, а она по инерции полетела на него. Через секунду они лежали на траве.

\- Прости, я не ожидала…

Шляпник посмотрел на нее и…

\- Ахахаха, как же это весело, ахаха, надо повторить, – Шляпник вскочил на ноги и снова упал. Так он сделал раза три.

Алиса села и смотрела, как Шляпник совершает свои действия, тихо смеясь.

\- Да, такое не часто увидишь – только после этих слов Шляпник обратил на нее внимание.

\- Алиса, вставай, - Шляпник подал ей руку.

Взявшись за руку, она встала.

\- А теперь тебе надо переодеться. Бегом в замок!

\- Ох, только не надо так кричать, - Алиса сделала обиженное лицо, Шляпник, не ожидавший такого поворота, хотел ее успокоить, но Алиса рванула к замку.

\- Меня подожди, - кричал Шляпник, догоняя Алису.


	3. Я буду с тобой

Все собрались в обеденном зале. Большинство стояли около стены и о чем-то говорили. Алиса подошла к столу и села между Шляпником и Королевой. Через несколько минут каждый занял свое место за столом, продолжая так же бурно обсуждать. Она слышала только обрывки фраз: «Наконец мы сможем жить спокойно.… Без «Красной» вздохнем спокойно.… Бармаглот больше не будет поедать нас…»

Королева встала, призывая к тишине.

\- Дорогие мои подданные, жители страны Чудес. Сегодня мы празднуем победу над Бармаглотом и освобождение от тирании Красной королевы. И самое главное, мы должны поздравить Нашу Алису с ее победой, - Королева захлопала в ладоши и через мгновение весь зал наполнился бурными аплодисментами.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Алиса, вставая со стула, - Но это не только моя победа, каждый присутствующий здесь приложил так или иначе какие-либо усилия. – Она посмотрела на Соню, стиравшую слезу со щеки, белого кролика который радостно стучал лапой по ножке стула, и Шляпника, не отрывавшего взгляд от нее. – Но, я должна вернуться к себе домой.

После этой фразы в зале появился непонятный шум.

\- НЕТ!!! – крикнул Шляпник, - ты не можешь уйти от меня…. Я же люблю тебя…- почти шепча, говорил он.

\- Шляпник! Как можно быть таким эгоистом? Может она хочет вернуться домой, а? – Соня вскочила на стол, побежала к Шляпнику. - Ты о ней-то подумал? – Взбешенная Соня начала бить его ложкой.

\- Соня! Не смей бить его! – Алиса схватила Соню за шкирку и отбросила к ее законному месту и обняла Шляпника, - Ты же не отпустишь меня домой? – Она прошептала это только ему.

\- Нет, - так же тихо прошептал он, мотая головой.

\- Ну, тогда я остаюсь здесь, с тобой. – Алиса обхватила его лицо ладонями и нежно поцеловала.


	4. До чего может довести ссора

\- Шляпник, ты где? – спросила Алиса, раздвигая ветки кустарника, окружавшего поляну Чаепития.

После победы над Бармаглотом и обедом в замке прошло чуть больше полугода. Алиса сдержала обещание, она осталась со Шляпником в Стране Чудес.

Хоть эту страну придумала Алиса, но для нее она все еще оставалась загадкой. Шляпник показывал ей самые потаённые уголки этого королевства, от чего Алиса не всегда справлялась со своими обязанностями.

Королева назначила ее Советницей и оставила жить в замке. Но как вы понимаете, советницей она была только на бумаге т.к. проводила большую часть времени со своими друзьями. Шляпник же остался жить на поляне, из-за чего они ссорились, потому что ходить туда-сюда иногда не было никакого желания.

Но вот Алиса стояла на поляне, выглядывала шляпника.

\- Я здесь… - прозвучало где-то вдалеке, - Алиса, поиграем в прятки,- звучал ближе его голос.

\- Ну, тогда прячься лучше, - прикрикнула она, отодвигая ветки очередного кустарника, в котором пряталось безумное рыжее чудо, смотревшее на Алису своими зелеными глазами.

\- Ааа, опять быстро нашла! С тобой скучно играть! - надулся Шляпник.

\- А было бы веселее, если я тебя полдня искала? - спросила Алиса обнимая любимого.

\- Угу, - с хитрой улыбкой произнес он. Ему явно понравилась эта идея.

\- Ладно, давай потом поиграем, а то у нас сегодня "Великая" дата.

\- Какая? - сделал он абсолютно невинное лицо.

\- Не прикидывайся, что не знаешь... а то обижусь.

\- Ну как я могу забыть, что сегодня полгода как мы вместе? Я же не самоубийца!

\- Вот это правильно, - улыбнулась Алиса, взяв Шляпника под руку, - А теперь, идем в замок.

\- Да, Советник.

\- Я же просила, не называй меня так.

\- Разумеется, Советник. - После этой фразы, он получил легкий удар в живот, от чего они оба засмеялись.

Большую часть дороги они смеялись и болтали о всевозможных вещах. Она радовалась тому, что Он заставил ее остаться, а Он был счастлив то того, что Она рядом. Они уже подошли к замку.

\- Так ты переедешь ко мне в замок?

\- Алиса, мы же уже говорили об этом. - Напрягся Шляпник.

\- Но почему нет? - Радость Алисы улетучилась и на смену ей пришло раздражение и гнев.

\- Потому что нет!

\- Шляпник!

\- Алиса!

\- Господи, ты невыносим!!! - Разозлившись, она освободилась от руки Шляпника, и направилась к замку, оставив разъяренного Шляпника одного.

Этот разговор был далеко не первым, но они быстро мирились и продолжали свою безумную жизнь. Но в этот раз для Алисы это было последней каплей.

\- Он просто... Как можно быть таким... - Залетев в замок кричала Алиса. Она не могла подобрать слов.

\- Что случилось? - Белый Кролик стоял в недоумении. - Он... Шляпник... Грр... - Активно жестикулируя говорила она.

\- Успокойся, Алиса, он еще не готов. - Еще чуть-чуть и я буду уже не готова! - крикнула она и побежала к себе в комнату. Она закрыла дверь, чтоб ее никто не беспокоил.

"Я хочу домой, я хочу домой..." - эта мысль крутилась в голове у сидевшей на кровати Алисы. С этой мыслью она и уснула.


	5. Дом, "милый" дом

Она проснулась на зеленой поляне около дуба.

"Где это я? Это же не Страна чудес!" только успела подумать она.

\- Алиса, вот ты где! Что с тобой случилось? - На нее смотрела обеспокоенная мать.

\- Мама? - недоумевая спросила девушка. - Ну кто же еще? Идем, - хватая за руку, женщина потащила Алису к беседке, - У тебя помолвка.

\- Что? Помолвка????

\- Ты что, забыла? Ты помолвлена с Хеммишем.

\- Нет, - Алиса стала вырываться из рук матери, но когда она увидела большое количество людей она перестала. - Почему я здесь? - спросила Алиса.

\- Потому, что я делаю тебе предложение, Алиса, - произнес Хеммиш, - Ты выйдешь за меня?

\- Нет, Хеммиш, я не выйду за тебя.

\- Но, Алиса... - Возмутились все присутствующие. 

***

_Прошло два месяца_

\- Алиса, ты доведешь меня до могильной плиты! - кричала Миссис Кингсли.

\- Я никуда не пойду!!! Хватит с меня сватовства! У меня есть любимый человек, и я вернусь к нему!

\- Алиса, твоего любимого не существует в нашем мире! Он в твоем воображаемом мире, в твоем кошмаре!

\- Ну и что? Я вернусь к нему, и я никогда ему не изменю!

\- Ох... - вздохнула миссис Кингсли, - ну раз ты никуда не едешь, то сходи на ярмарку, развейся. - Она была в депрессии с того дня, как Алиса отказалась выходить замуж за Хеммиша и все время твердила про какого-то Шляпника.

\- Хорошо. - ответила Алиса и выйдя из дома хлопнула дверью.

Алиса шла по лесной дороге выходящей на площадь. Шла она не долго, минут десять, и все эти десять мнут она думала о Шляпнике. Она шла по площади, вокруг нее были различные палатки со сладостями, игрушками, аттракционами, но она шла мимо, никого не замечая.

\- Девушка, не проходите мимо, у меня большой выбор игрушек. - крикнул мужчина из палатки.

\- Нет, спасибо... - сказала Алиса подходя к палатке. Она оглядела игрушки и, собравшись уходить, увидела игрушку со знакомым лицом. - Кто это? - она указала на небольшую мягкую игрушку в высоком цилиндре с рыжим пучком кудрявых волос.

\- Это? Это "безумец". - Сколько стоит? - Для такой красавицы как ты, даром!

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она и взяла игрушку в руки.

На аттракционах она не задержалась и скорее побежала домой.Она шла по дороге и разглядывала своего любимого. Посмотрев в зеленые глаза, она сказала:

\- Наконец то ты со мной, Шляпник. Я так соскучилась... - Алиса прижала игрушку к себе, - Я скоро вернусь к тебе.

Алиса дошла до дома в тишине. Она думала о Шляпнике, о Королеве, о Стране Чудес. Она мечтала туда вернуться.

\- Алиса? Ты уже вернулась? - Миссис Кингсли не ожидала свою дочь так рано.

\- Да, мама, я все. - Ну тогда, Алиса, иди поешь и сразу спать. Хорошо?

\- Да, мама. Алиса сходила на кухню и, взяв два яблока, пошла в свою комнату.


	6. Все будет хорошо

Проснулась Алиса, сидя на своей кровати, обнимая игрушку. Она хотела вернуться в страну чудес, но видимо Страна Чудес не хотела, чтобы она вернулась. Страна Чудес спасена, и Алиса должна продолжать жить своей жизнью. И Алиса это понимала, но она хотела вновь увидеть Шляпника.

\- Алиса, ты проснулась? - Заглядывая в комнату, спросила миссис Кингсли.

\- Да, я уже встаю.

\- Ну и хорошо. Мы сегодня идем к Маргарет в гости. И это не обсуждается.

\- Отлично. Я давно ее не видела. Когда идем?

\- В 12.00. И, Алиса, надень синее платье.

\- Да, мама.

Алиса достала свое любимое платье, и, надев его, спустилась вниз. Они подошли к экипажу, и, сев в карету, поехали к сестре.

Спустя 20 минут они подъехали к дому семьи Манчестер. Их уже встречали Маргарет с мужем.

\- Мама, Алиса, как же я рада вас видеть! - Маргарет подбежала к матери и обняла ее, - Алиса, какая же ты красивая, - обняв свою сестру, сказала она.

-Маргарет, как же я соскучилась, - сказала Алиса.

-Ой, что же мы стоим, пойдем те в дом, обед уже подан!!! - Маргарет, схватив Алису и мать, потащила их в дом.

Оказавшись в обеденном зале, Алиса увидела только одного человека.

-Дэвид? Что ты здесь делаешь? Я же тебе говорила, не появляйся, пока не уйдут моя мама и сестра!

\- Маргарет, что ты кричишь на него, - возмутилась Алиса, - он же ничего не сделал!

-Алиса, не встревай в разговор! - Сказал этот человек с рыжей копной волос.

-Откуда ты знаешь мою дочь? - вступила в разговор миссис Кингсли.

-Яяя... эээ... Я не знаю вашу дочь! - крикнул он и побежал в сторону кухни.

-Стой, Шляпник! - Алиса побежала за ним.

-Алиса? - миссис Кингсли в недоумении смотрела, как ее дочь убегает.

Алиса бежала за ним, не понимая одного, как он смог оказаться в ее мире.

-Шляпник, стой! - крикнула девушка, и он остановился как вкопанный.

-Ой... - Алиса чуть не налетела на него, - ты опять так резко остановился?

-А ты не уронила меня. - Он повернулся к ней, и смотря ей в глаза, сказал - Я скучал...

-А как же я скучала, - сказала она и обняла ее Шляпника.

-Надеюсь, ты не против того, что я теперь в твоем мире?

-Я очень даже за... - сказала Алиса, и Шляпник поцеловал ее. После поцелуя он прижал ее к себе.

-Никогда не отпущу...

-И не надо...


	7. Эпилог

-Мама, там бабушка приехала, - сказала девчушка лет четырех.

-Ну наконец то, - Алиса погладила дочь по рыжим волосам, -Элизабет, иди позови папу.

-Хорошо, - девочка побежала за отцом, а Алиса пошла встречать маму.

-Мама, как же я рада тебя видеть, - сказала Алиса, обнимая свою маму.

-Я тоже скучала, Алиса, - сказала миссис Кингсли, - как твой Шляпник поживает?

-Мама, я же просила, называй его Дэвид! - улыбнулась она.

-Ну, если ей нравится меня называть Шляпником, то я не против, - Сказал мужчина в высоком цилиндре, державший на руках девочку.

-Мама, а почему бабушка называет папу Шляпником? - спросила Элизабет.

-Потому, что он постоянно носит шляпу, - засмеялась Алиса, - правда, Любимый?

-Правда.

-Ой, что же мы в дверях стоим? Быстро все в дом, стол уже накрыт!

-Идем, - сказали все хором.

Алиса и Шляпник жили в доме, который стоял в лесу, рядом с прекрасной поляной, так напоминавшей Поляну Чаепития. На этой поляне любила играть их дочь, маленькая девочка с рыжими волосами как у папы и фантазией как у мамы.

Для Алисы оставалась только одна загадка, как ее любимый появился в ее мире. Она постоянно спрашивала Шляпника, как он вернулся. Но он отвечал, что это все она, что это она его вытащила из Страны Чудес. И теперь он никогда не оставит их.


End file.
